


Cyberbullying

by Pandaloli



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 12:31:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17100638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaloli/pseuds/Pandaloli
Summary: Zelda has been getting unnecessary harassment from a hateful user on Rumblr, how will she handle it? Will someone come to back her up? How would he boyfriend link react to it?





	Cyberbullying

**Author's Note:**

> This is satire based off of the time a rabid anti-zelink/link stan was harassing users on Tumblr for simply liking what she doesn't like. Zelda represents the users this person harassed and Link, Sidon, Midna, Fi, Impa, Groose, and Impa represent those telling this person to leave people alone.

Zelda was put in a deep depression after some bitch on Rumblr by the name of Blueandorangesun has been saying awful things about her. Calling her a sociopath, a bitch, a whore, evil, or that she deserves abuse, should be hurt by Fork Head Bosses. But what hurt her the most was the worse thing she could ever say, “Link deserves to cheat on you with me because he’s a nice guy who deserves a nice girl like me.”

It was the last straw, every single thing said to her got to the point where she was going to do it, end it all. She couldn’t take the insults and the bullying anymore that she just wanted to end it all.

She would’ve if a flash mob of her closest friends didn’t come in.

TwiliPrin: @Blueandorangesun The only way for @Hylia777 to be any of those things is if she was your mirror.

MasterSwordGhost: @Blueandorangesun My calculations say that you have 98, no, 110% of pettiness inside you. And I 110% don’t give a fuck about what you say.

MegaLonLonMilk69: You’re so mean, Fairy Boy wouldn’t want to be with someone as mean as you.

GrooseMachine: Oi @Blueandorangesun leave Zelda alone or you’ll have to deal with me.

Impowningthesehoes: @GrooseMachine^^^This and you’ll have to deal with me.

_Shark_Boy_: @Hylia777 was there for me when my sister died in a horrible accident. This beautiful human being was there for me during that dark part of my life, when you attack her you're attacking me ma nigga. So bring it on @Blueandorangesun.

Zelda couldn’t believe it, they were there defending her. And she didn’t even tell them what was going on. Yet here they are, helping her against this sociopath that’s been bothering her for months.

Blueandorangesun: @TwiliPrin @MasterSwordGhost @MegaLonLonMilk69 @GrooseMachine @Impowningthesehoes @_Shark_Boy_ Why are you all being mean to me? All I wanted to do was give my opinion about how much I hate @Hylia777 for being irresponsible, disrespectful, rude, immature, unlikable, jerkish, and a biotch. It’s not like I told her to kill herself, she just deserves to be put in a foster home and be abused. She needs to be more like Link and my friends because they’re mature for their age and not emotionally weak crying tears of joy in front of non-relatives like a thirteen-year-old. SHE’S SEVENTEEN SHE SHOULD KNOW BETTER!!

It seemed like it was over, no one could get through to this awful human being. All seemed lost until…

TheHeroOfGoof: @Blueandorangesun I would never be interested in a hypocrite like yourself. How dare you say these things to MY GIRLFRIEND you little bitch. If you ever harass @Hylia777 again I will rain upon you a world of witty one-liners until you shut the fuck up. You’re not a nice person if you treat other people like this so GTFO with that bullshit and then I won’t slap you across the face with my Master Shlong.

Blueandorangesun tried to make excuses for herself, but they weren’t working. Using her ADHD as an excuse, failed. Using her Tourettes as an excuse, failed. Naming reasons why Zelda and everyone was in the wrong and demanding they respect her and call her out nicely, thrown back in her face. It wasn’t long until she faded off the site never to bother anyone again.

MegaLonLonMilk69: Are you okay @Hylia777?

Hylia777: @MegaLonLonMilk69 Yeah I’ll be okay, how did you guys know about her?

MasterSwordGhost: @Hylia777 I sensed there was 86% of saddness and 14% of frustration emanating within you for the past month.

TwiliPrin: @Hylia777 We also follow you on here, we saw your last post saying “goodbye” so we looked into why and well…found out why.

Impowningthesehoes: @Hylia777 We’re sorry that we didn’t help you sooner but please don’t hesitate to tell us what’s wrong.

GrooseMachine: @Hylia777 Yeah! We’re your friends and aren’t afraid to stand up for you!

_Shark_boy_: @Hylia777 Helping you is no trouble to us like it isn’t for you helping everyone. You might wanna call @TheHeroOfGoof though, he’s machine-gunning her with one-liners right now.

Tears rolled down her face, she has never been so thankful to have friends like these. And a great boyfriend too.

Hylia777: I will. And thank you all for your support.

With that, Zelda closed her laptop for the night and got her phone out to call her boyfriend. “Hey, Link-”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“…I’m sorry. I didn’t wanna worry you guys.”

“It worried us more to see you acting so sad and angry, especially me. And seeing that bitch saying all those wrong things about you really boiled my milk.” Zelda giggled a bit, where does he come up with these things? Nevertheless, it’s something she loves about him, his jokes, his charm, his kindness, and his compassion. All traits that Blueandgreensun named, but boy did she warp those characteristics. “Hello?”

“I’m still here.”

“Listen, we’re gonna forget about all of this and tomorrow we’re gonna go to Zora Domain Waterpark and spend all day splashing around and shit. Sound good?”

“I would love that, my Goofball.”

“My Golden Goddess. Get some rest okay? I love you.”

“I love you too.” And for the first time in a month, Zelda had a peaceful night of sleep.

BONUS ENDING!!

Blueandorangesun went onto Witter to cry about the treatment she was getting on Rumblr.

@_Red_Violet_: Look at what they’re doing! They’re ruining my characters, Nathan and Otto! *shares links of everyone making legit criticism and/or joke headcanons of her characters on their private blogs*

@_Red_Violet's_Mom_: *after reading the links and thoroughly looking at her daughters blog to find out that her daughter was harassing and threatening people over nothing before everyone started "ruining" her characters* …I disown you.

**Author's Note:**

> None of the usernames are real, especially the anti character's username.
> 
> The bonus ending explained: During the whole situation, this person would compare her characters from her self-published children's books to the character Zelda(along with bragging about how she was a genius writer). And since people were fed up with her arrogance, they gave her characters the same treatment she gave to Zelda, half were legit criticism and the other half were making joke headcanons. But instead of taking the criticism and realizing she was in the wrong for harassing everyone for their interest, she threw a tantrum and shared it on twitter crying about everyone "ruining" he characters like parents were gonna see it and her mom actually got involved to get her to stop with the bullcrap.
> 
> Don't ask me about this user unless it's about her past actions if you wanna know about a crazy scenario.


End file.
